It was an Accident!
by Hellsonlyrose
Summary: Paige chases down Harry for ruining her art, and things turn unexpectedly in Harry's favor. Tony on the other hand, is less than pleased to see his adversary's blood spilled. Slight Tony/Harry, violence and blood.


Harry bolted from the kitchen, hearing the screaming banshee running after him. A few scarlet dreads came loose from their tie as he gripped the railing to the stairs and threw himself up a few steps.

"Get back here you stupid SHIT!" Paige scrambled clumsily up behind him, gripping a large kitchen knife in her hand. She misstepped and crashed into the wall by the stairs, knocking a few family photos of the three children to the ground with a clatter. "I'm going to paint with your blood for ruining my painting!"

Harry turned around briefly when he reached the second floor, sweat beading on his forehead. _'Yep, she's got a knife.' _Without another thought he fled quickly towards his bedroom, each footstep vibrating loudly throughout the hall as his breath became heavy. Pushing himself off the opposite wall, he flew into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Manny wasn't home from school yet, and Robin had gone out on errand and wouldn't be back until evening. He frantically looked around his neat room for something he could use to defend himself…anything would do.

"Knock KNOCK!" Paige yelled, her voice ringing gleeful yet angry. It took little effort to kick down the door, which crashed to the floor revealing her terrified red-dressed victim. She stepped over the new debris, pulling back her arm and holding up the knife threateningly. "What have I told you about touching my things?"

Harry swallowed hard. He backed up unconsciously, eyes transfixed on the gleaming silver weapon looming over his head. It wasn't as if he'd never been killed by her, but the sheer terror stuck him all the same. He bumped into the bookshelf behind him, and Paige took the opportunity to lunge forwards. She brought the weapon down quickly, as Harry grabbed at her wrist aimed to disarm. He managed to yank the knife out of her hand and away from it's desired pathway to his chest, causing Paige to stumble.

-_SHHNK- _The room went silent, save for the blood trickling from the notepad's abdomen onto the hardwood floor. Paige's eyes were wide, she looked up at the man standing over her with anger and tears in her eyes as she fell to the floor.

Harry suddenly remembered to breathe. He stared down at the knife in his hands, covered in crimson, his hands dripping with his adversaries vitals. He could do nothing but stare as the girl below him coughed up more of the foul red liquid, staining the floor his favorite color. _'No…oh bloody shit no, this wasn't supposed to happen…' _He knew that the torture from her when she awoke would be hellish, and she'd kill him over and over again. Being so preoccupied with the body he now had on his hands, he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall. He didn't hear the voice calling out. He wasn't broken from his own thoughts until it was right in the doorway.

"Paige, what in the name are you-" Tony's voice hitched in his throat, and made speechless by the bloody mess laid out before him. His face was one of bewilderment, scanning over the girl's slumped body. His eyes rose to see the weapon Harry held, still dripping with _his _rival's fresh blood.

Harry stuttered over his words, desperately trying to explain the happenings of moments ago until Tony's eyes lifted to meet his. His look was the most angry, fierce eyes he had ever seen on either of the two objects. Harry's voice quickly became winded, as tears welled up in his eyes.

Tony clenched his fists, stepping forward towards the red-haired man. "How DARE you." he growled. Paige was obnoxious, Paige was annoying, and an utter waste of time. But she was _his _prey, and the angry passion that her death brought about when not by his hand was a much bigger problem.

Harry tried to speak, though no noise came out. He rasped hopelessly as the distance between the two became quickly closed, until he could feel the breath of the other man on his face. "N-no…" He managed, as fearful tears overflowed. His lips trembled, and the knife he held clattered to the floor as he squeezed his eyes shut.

A white hot pain seared through Harry's face as Tony's fist connected with his face. He was sent reeling back onto his bed with a crash, and his head slammed against the wall behind him. The room went fuzzy for a time, the throbbing of his skull overtaking his vision.

"What's wrong, you don't want to fight back?!" Tony pulled back his fist and threw it hard into the other man's gut, feeling great pleasure at the sight of him coughing up blood, helplessly keeled over on the bed. Without giving his adversary time to recover, he climbed onto the bed and knelt over the dazed mess.

Harry's blinked through tears to see Tony's face staring down at him. The usual grin was missing from his all too familiar face, which made him look more threatening than normal. Harry was snapped from his thoughts as warm hands were placed on the sides of his neck. There was no grip however, Tony just seemed to hold his hands there no doubt to threaten him and make him beg. Tony had always been big on quick deaths, which is why he had preferred dealing with him rather than Paige. In his current frenzy however, he had no doubts that the man planned to make him suffer. Harry winced as the hands moved higher, the clock's thumbs pausing over his adams apple before sliding upwards to his caress his ears. Harry flinched, and recoiled with embarrassment and confusion at his sudden tender movement.

Tony put force on the man's neck, slamming his head backwards into the wall. "I advise you not to resist, or things will get much worse for you".

Harry's eyelids flickered shut, a strong blackness threatening to overtake his mind. He knew Tony wouldn't let him black out, he wanted to make him aware of every second of agony that passed. He briefly felt pulling at the bottom of his shirt, before warm hands crept upwards and traced over his chest. _"Nn…wha?" _The oversized red sweatshirt was easily slipped over his head and tossed aside on the floor. The air felt cold against his bare skin, but brought his mind to a greater sense of awareness of what was going on. He glanced upward at his aggressor, who stared down with a different kind of bloodlust in his eyes.

Tony's raised his brows. The man was much more muscular than he'd imagined, though always being covered with that silly red garbage definitely make it hard to tell. A smile appeared across his face, heinous thoughts crossing his mind. How he'd love to wrap his fingers in that red hair, and slide his hand around his back and down- _CRACK! _Tony wasn't expecting further retaliation. He wasn't sure what hit him over the head, only that it was hard and metal. He did however, realize that he had fallen on Paige, who had significantly softening his descent.

Harry jumped down off the bed, pouncing atop the older man and pinning him down against the dead notepad. "No! I'm finished with all this madness!" He growled. He knew Tony couldn't die, but if he knocked him unconscious for a few hours surely he could drive him far enough away that he couldn't find a way home for a long while.

Tony chuckled. "Dear boy, I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into." Tony threw his knees upwards, effectively knocking the wind out of Harry. Underneath him, he reached into the dead girl's still warm guts and yanked out the stained kitchen knife. "You cannot kill me." He paused just a moment to see the look of fear in his opponents eyes, while a smile curled around his own face. He plunged the knife deep into the side of Harry's neck, eyes wide with maniacal glee.

Harry screamed out, every note resonating with pain and agony. Blood soon covered his neck and chest, dripping down onto the blue skin beneath him.

Tony laughed, reveling the warm blood sloshing out of the man's neck. He yanked the knife out and threw it aside, wrapping his hands around Harry who was unable to prevent collapsing on top of him. "There you go…" Tony brought his hand up, and brushed his thumb across the fresh wound. Harry flinched and whimpered, blackness quickly overtaking his teary eyes. Tony grinned a wide smile, a sinister look upon his face. He inhaled quickly, shoving his thumb deep inside the warm, ripped skin.

Harry choked, coughing blood into his aggressors smiling face. He desperately flailed to get away with the last of his strength, futile against Tony's strong grip as he held him close. His voice choked off as blood quickly filled his lungs and throat; white hot pain shooting through his body as Tony dug his thumb deeper inside him. The fiery pain only lulled as his eyes rolled slowly back, his body going limp as he exhaled his last breath.

Tony cackled. He licked the red trickling down his lips, and removed his hand from the man's wound. "Yes indeed! You were quite fun, such a good use of my time!" He grunted as he lifted the body off of himself, carefully laying it out across the bed. His eyes wandered from Harry to Paige, both beautiful in their lifelessness as the house was still. Now would be a good time to get some work done… He stepped cautiously over Paige, removing his blood-stained glove with his teeth. He brought his hand closer to the recently deceased man, and placed it on his chest. _'One hour, thirty-two minutes until you'll rise again.' _He placed the sodden glove in his coat pocket, and stepped lightly out of the room. A mischievous smile crossed his face , a jump in his step as he moved towards his chamber. _'What a coincidence, that's right around the time Paige will be awakening as well…'_


End file.
